Various types of display rack clips have been proposed such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,346, issued July 6, 1976; 3,498,469, issued Mar. 3, 1970; 3,310,179, issued Mar. 21, 1967; 3,223,095, issued Dec. 14, 1965; 2,677,468, issued May 4, 1954 and 2,532,021, issued Nov. 28, 1950. All of these prior art devices however utilize clips which are separately formed from the support, are costly to manufacture, must be individually assembled and are subject to malfunction and loss of the individual parts.